Message received
by C.paz
Summary: Alex está aburrido en la clase de Frost. Afortunadamente, tiene el número de Hank. XMFC UA, Hank/Alex.


_**A/T**_ : Esta historia NO me pertenece, es solo una traducción del fic **Message Received** de **flowermasters** , la traducción es completamente autorizada. (Gracias a dios, porque es una de mis autoras favoritas) /s/8001706/1/Message/Received

 _ **Advertencias:**_ UA escolar, Hank/Alex, un poco (obvio) de Angel/Raven implícito, Erik/Charles implícito, sexo telefónico, descripciones e implicaciones de actos sexuales, lenguaje, adolescentes calientes, crack.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ "No me pertenece nada".

 _ **Mensaje Recibido.**_

 _(Por flowermasters)_

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que Shakespeare quiso decir?"

Hay una pausa mientras la Srta. Frost mira fríamente a cada persona, esperando que alguna pobre alma responda voluntariamente. Cuando nadie lo hace, ella frunce sus labios y cruza sus brazos, molesta con todos ellos (como siempre). Alex quiso decir _bueno, perra, si no quieres estar con niñatos estúpidos, no debiste convertirte en profesora de Literatura en una secundaria_ , pero no lo hizo, porque él ya ha sido receptor de una de las infames Miradas de la Muerte de Emma Frost, y es como si ella realmente tratara de freírte tu pequeño cerebro con su mente, así que sabe que no vale la pena. Además, ella probablemente lo envíe con Shaw por ese tipo de comentario, y no quiere perder el resto de su día en la oficina de administración escribiendo una "carta de disculpa".

Por otra parte, podría ser mejor que estar aquí sentado escuchando a la perra de Frost hablando algo sobre el pentámetro yámbico, o como mierda se llame.

La Srta. Frost finalmente eligió una víctima. "¿Señorita Darkholme? ¿Qué piensa del texto?"

Raven levantó la mirada de su espejo de bolsillo, con el que discretamente verificaba su labial. Se veía confundida, claramente no estaba prestando mucha atención. "Ahm…"

Alex decidió volver a desconectarse, porque francamente, no tenía el más mínimo interés en Shakespeare. Él feliz leería algo más genial, como la Generación Beat, pero ¿William Shakespeare? No, gracias.

Sacó su celular y comenzó a ver sus contactos, buscando alguien a quien mensajear. Tal vez alguien con quien hacer algo después de clases, o tal vez alguien más estaba atrapado en una clase infernal y quería conversar.

Quizás Angel –pero no, ella siempre duerme en clases, así que está descartada. Darwin está en Biología Avanzada ahora, y Xavier es como si fuera un gran telepata, constantemente atrapando incluso al más silencioso cuando sacaban un celular en sus clases (aunque también es, por lejos, el profesor más agradable en la escuela, así que solo te quitaba el teléfono y lo guardaba).

Bueno, siempre está Sean. Sean está en clases de Educación Cívica este periodo, y probablemente está soñando con la Srta. MacTaggert ahora mismo, y _definitivamente_ tiene que estar bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia ilícita (para usar después de clases, obvio). Pero, un momento, Sean perdió su teléfono. _Imbécil._ Pensó Alex, más cariñosamente que como insulto, _tiene suerte de no perder la cabeza aún. Aunque no le afectaría mucho, la tiene frita con hierba._

Alex siguió rebuscando entre sus contactos, pero él no enviaba mensajes a muchas personas regularmente, así que no tenía muchas opciones decentes. Entonces, un nombre captó su atención.

 _Bozo._

… ¿Desde cuándo tenía guardado el número de McCoy en su teléfono?

Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar cuándo y dónde había obtenido el número, y entonces recordó. Lo obtuvo del teléfono de Sean para "la mejor broma telefónica". Más que nada estaba esperando hasta tener los cojones y la oportunidad de iniciar una conversación con Hank.

(Tal vez tenía un enamoramiento con el nerd. Tal vez estaba enamorado de Hank desde el año pasado, cuando se mudó con Scott y lo transfirieron aquí. Como sea, le gusta molestar a Hank por… alguna que otra razón)

Miró al reloj de pared, escuchó la clase de Frost por un par de segundos, volvió a mirar el contacto, _bozo,_ en su teléfono, y decidió, _a la mierda, solo se vive una vez._

 _ **hey, mccoy.**_

Esperó varios segundos, y para su gran sorpresa, recibió una respuesta.

 _ **Lo siento ¿Quién es?**_

Oh, mierda, obvio que Hank no tiene su número, porque para él, Alex es solo el imbécil que se sienta con Sean Cassidy en el almuerzo y algunas veces le lanza uvas a la cabeza. _**Es Alex.**_

Hank debe ser un escritor de mensajes extremadamente rápido, porque segundos después le llegó una respuesta. (Alex siempre pensó que Hank debería ser bueno con los dedos). _**¿Summers?**_

 _ **Sí, Summers. ¿Qué onda?**_

Hubo un momento de pausa, y entonces, _**Mirando el techo, supongo. No quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?**_

 _ **Sean me lo dio**_. Segundos después enviarlo, entró en pánico. Probablemente Hank piense que es un bicho raro. (Pero Hank es un bicho raro, así que, en verdad, _jódete, Bozo_ ). O quizás él piense que Alex solo trata de joder un rato. Pero eso es lo que Alex está intentando hacer ¿No? Joder con Hank. Sí. Seguirá con esto.

 _ **Oh. ¿Hay alguna razón particular para que decidas escribirme en clases?**_

 _ **Tal vez**_ , respondió Alex, mirando de reojo para asegurarse que Frost no lo estaba mirando. _**Tal vez estoy aburrido. O quizás solo quiero hablar contigo.**_ Por si acaso (y solo para joder un poco más a Hank) añadió un _**;)**_ , pero rápidamente, así no tendría tiempo para recriminarse lo estúpido que podía parecer.

 _ **¿Por qué?**_ Es la respuesta de Hank. Alex puede imaginárselo, mirando su celular en clases, mordiendo sus labios en confusión y leyendo los mensajes de Alex. _Mierda_ , esos labios. Alex nunca ha estado tan cerca de ellos como le gustaría, pero sabe exactamente lo bellos y rosados que son, y tiene una muy buena idea de lo suave y cálidos que deben ser.

 _ **Me imaginé que debes tener una conversación interesante.**_

 _ **¿Oh, en serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

…Será mejor que Hank no lo esté molestando. ¿En serio? _¿Cómo sé_ qué, Bozo?

 _ **Eres inteligente. Debe ser entretenido hablar contigo.**_

 _ **La mayoría no estaría de acuerdo contigo.**_

Maldita sea, Hank McCoy es el único que se puede odiar tanto en menos de cien caracteres. Alex se sintió abruptamente mal por todas las veces que llamó perdedor o nerd a Hank (un poco, pero no realmente, porque no puede sentirse culpable de querer ver sonrojado a Hank, por vergüenza o enojo, porque 'sonrojado y molesto' es un buen estilo para él).

 _ **¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no eres interesante, mccoy?**_

 _ **No dije eso. Pero mucha gente no cree que las cosas que hablo con interesantes.**_

 _ **Quizás yo sí, si me hablaras ;)**_

Okey, Alex está viajando de 'molestar a' al territorio de 'coquetear'. Esto podría ser muy divertido, genial, o realmente vergonzoso, dependiendo de la reacción de Hank.

Pasaron un par de minutos mientras espera la respuesta de Hank. _**¿De qué va esto, Alex? Hace dos días me lanzaste deditos de pollo en medio del comedor como un niño de cuarto grado, y ahora quieres tener una conversación agradable conmigo.**_

 _ **Nadie te dijo que tenías que contestarme, mccoy.**_

 _ **Touche.**_

Alex rodó sus ojos, y decidió elevar un poco la apuesta inicial, porque aún quedaba un poco para que sonara la campana, así que ¿Para qué aburrirse cuando puedes hacer a Hank McCoy sonrojarse (incluso si no puedes verlo)? _**Lo siento por el pollo**_ , escribió, _ **tal vez te los lancé para llamar tu atención.**_

 _ **¿Por qué harías eso?**_

 _ **Tal vez quiero que me mires.**_

Alex mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Ese último comentario fue demasiado, tal vez, el significado fue muy obvio – él quiere la atención de Hank McCoy, él quiere que Hank McCoy note su presencia. Él lo ha estado esperando desde que inició el penúltimo año escolar, cuando vio por primera vez al alto e idiota chico lindo en caquis y cárdigan en el vestíbulo. Y probablemente ha intentado llamar su atención de la manera incorrecta – como dijo Hank, ha estado actuando como un niño de primaria.

 _ **No tenías que lanzarme comida a la cabeza para tener mi atención.**_

Bien, _mierda_. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Está enojado o quiere decir que él… _mira_ a Alex? Maldita sea, Hank debería usar emoticones, haría sus comentarios mucho más fáciles de entender sin estar cara a cara.

Pero, como sea, Alex va a seguir con esto. Él es un Summer, tener el control de las cosas es su fuerte. _**Tal vez me gusta verte sonrojado, mccoy. Después de todo, te sonrojas con facilidad.**_

Desde el frente del aula, Frost está hablando sobre algún trabajo que debe estar hecho para el final de la clase, pero que se pudra, porque luego de algunos segundos, el teléfono de Alex volvió a vibrar en su regazo. _**Entonces… ¿Solo quieres hacerme sonrojar? ¿Eso es todo?**_

Oh, Dios, Alex puede decir lo mojigato que es Hank, incluso por mensajes, pero ahí hay potencial, potencial por su atractivo sexual, su carisma y su tímido coqueteo. Hank solo no lo está aprovechando aún. _**No exactamente. Pero me gustaría hacerte sonrojar de otras formas también.**_

Alex solo recibió una palabra en respuesta: _**¿Cómo?**_ Oh, sí, Hank definitivamente sabe lo que Alex está haciendo, incluso si Alex no está hablando en serio (¿O sí?) e incluso si Hank está confundido a morir.

 _ **Quiero besarte. Apuesto que tus mejillas se vuelven rosa cuando te besan realmente bien.**_

Mordió su labio de nuevo, los nervios apoderándose de su estómago, otra vez. Oficialmente lo ha asumido, oficialmente ha reconocido que le gustaría besar a Hank hasta perder la conciencia. Wow, cuando se despertó esta mañana, no esperó pasar su clase de literatura mensajeándose/coqueteando con Hank.

 _ **¿Crees que *tú* podrías besarme realmente bien?**_

Oh, un reto, uno bastante inocente. Alex está más que dispuesto a cumplirlo. _**Sé que puedo, mccoy. Te volvería loco.**_

Otra palabra en respuesta, la misma que la última. _**¿Cómo?**_

Los pulgares de Alex vacilaron por una milésima de segundo antes de escribir _**Te besaría hasta que tus labios se hinchen. Estarías jadeando y pidiendo más cuando termine con tu boca, Hank.**_

 _ **Pero no terminarías ahí ¿Cierto? No pareces del tipo que termina las cosas solo con un beso.**_

Oh, Hank, no tienes idea. _**No dejaría de besarte hasta que estés desnudo, McCoy. Y sonrojado, y retorciéndote. Y ya no hablo de besarte los labios.**_

Hubo una pequeña pausa entre mensajes, y Alex miró nervioso su teléfono cada pocos segundos hasta que vibró nuevamente con un mensaje de _bozo_ (mierda, debería cambiarlo). El mensaje decía, _**¿Dónde me besarías?**_

Se está poniendo ansioso por más. Alex está corrompiendo a Hank, corrompiendo a esa cuidadosa y pura persona, incluso si es por teléfono. (Bueno, por ahora por teléfono – no hay manera de que él y Hank vuelvan a simples conocidos, no después de esto). _**Afuera de la escuela, en el estacionamiento detrás del campo de fútbol.**_

El siguiente mensaje llegó rápido. _**No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes.**_

 _Agresivo, agresivo_ , piensa Alex con una sonrisa. _**Tu cuello. Tu manzana de Adán. Mordería tu clavícula, tus tetillas, y tu cadera. Y te chuparía la polla.**_

Presionó _enviar_ y esperó, y ahora, bueno, ahora tiene imágenes mentales para esperar el próximo mensaje. La piel de Hank, cubierta con pequeñas mordidas, y sus piernas, largas y pálidas abiertas en el asiento trasero de un auto o una cama. Alex solo puede deducirlo por el tamaño de sus manos o sus pies (y sí, él se fija en esos pequeños detalles), pero puede apostar a que tiene un buen paquete. Uno muy grande, en verdad. Y eso es algo que excita a Alex.

 _ **¿Me dejarás terminar?**_

Se dividía entre morderse los labios por el pensamiento de Hank viniéndose en su boca (¿O tal vez en su cara? Oh, _mierda_ ) o sonreír, porque podía imaginarse perfectamente cuán rojas debían estar las mejillas de Hank ahora mismo. Está un poco sorprendido de que Hank no usara la palabra 'orgasmo' o algo como 'eyacular' en el mensaje, porque Hank es el tipo de persona que usa largas y raras palabras. Pero está bien, porque Alex podría (y lo _haría_ ) reducir a Hank hasta la incoherencia cuando haya terminado con el castaño. _**No, tienes que aguantar, porque quiero follarte.**_

Y ahí está, no un 'Te _follaría_ ', sino un ' _Quiero_ follarte', porque Alex está empezando a querer esto cada vez más, a cada segundo más. Miró el reloj y sonrió triunfante. No quedaba mucho para que acabase el periodo, y entonces sonaría la campana y podría buscar a Hank y – bueno.

 _ **No, yo quiero follarte a *ti*. En el asiento trasero de mi auto.**_

Bien, _mierda._ **¿Después de clases?**

 **Sí. Quiero doblarte y follarte hasta que no puedas mirar bien, Alex.**

Alex tragó duro, lamió sus labios, excitado y un poco nervioso, porque demonios, Hank es mejor en el sexo telefónico de lo que tiene derecho a ser, y porque ahora definitivamente hay una posibilidad de que Alex tenga sexo con Hank McCoy después de clases. Asumiendo que Hank no se acobarde, pero a la mierda, no lo hará, no si él quiere esto tanto como Alex. Probablemente Hank aún es virgen - _oh, mierda_. Alex puede ver la cara de Hank, sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello oscuro todo enmarañado, luciendo perverso y un poco tierno mientras se folla rudamente a Alex, incluso mientras le susurra cosas sucias en su oído –

 _ **Quiero que me hagas terminar tan fuerte que grite, Hank. ¿Crees poder manejarlo?**_

 _Apuesto que puede. Mierda, apuesto que su pene es fenomenal. Santa mierda._ Alex está más caliente de lo que debería estar, pero a la mierda, no ha tenido nada últimamente, y este es _Hank_ , el siempre formal y apropiado Hank McCoy, quien quiere follarse a Alex como a una puta en el asiento trasero de su pequeño auto. _Mierda._

Pasan los minutos y Alex mira tu teléfono, esperando. Y esperando. Y esperando por un poco más.

Mira hacia el reloj. La clase está a punto de terminar. Tal vez Hank fue al baño o algo así. Tal vez Alex debería encontrarlo en el baño… pero no, Frost nunca lo dejaría salir, maldita. Solo tendrá que esperar a que pasen los últimos minutos de clase y rastrear a Hank – desafortunadamente, ni siquiera sabe en qué clase está Hank a esta hora, tuvo el descuido de no preguntar. Alex espera que esté en el salón de estudios o alguna mierda, porque realmente le gustaría sentarse aquí y fantasear con chupar a Hank detrás de los estantes de la biblioteca.

Finalmente, la campana suena, y está la típica urgencia por salir. La maestra Frost dice algo sobre cinco páginas para el jueves, pero no importa. Alex duda por un momento, y de pronto lo golpea – _Raven._

Cierra su cuaderno y la agarra cuando se está dirigiendo a la puerta. "¡Raven!"

"¿Sí?" dice ella, girando su cabeza para verlo. No son grandes amigos, pero se conocen lo suficiente para que ella no se sorprenda de que Alex le hable.

"¿Sabes de qué clase está saliendo Hank ahora?" pregunta. Ella lo mira, obviamente confundida.

"Sí, alemán" dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¿Por qué? Será mejor que no lo vayas a joder, Alex-"

 _Oh, voy a joder con él, pero no de la manera que piensas_. "Nah, nada de eso" dijo rápidamente. "Solo necesito ayuda con mi tarea de física".

Al parecer ella lo creyó (lo cual es bazofia, porque física es, increíblemente, su mejor materia, muchas gracias) y él se fue corriendo, buscando el aula de Lengua Extranjera.

Esperó a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, intentando parecer casual, buscando a Hank. Gracias a Dios no estaba en un descanso o algo así, porque de ser así, Alex tendría que dar vueltas buscándolo por sí mismo. El Señor Lehnsherr, el profesor de Lengua Extranjera, lo miró, y Alex es cuidadoso de no hacer contacto visual con él (él es la única persona que no se intimida con Lehnsherr, y Charles Xavier – y bueno, es un poco obvio el por qué).

Angel sale del salón, pasando sus dedos por su cabello para peinárselo.

"Fraulein Salvador" dice Lehnsherr, levantando una ceja hacia ella. "¿Disfrutó la siesta?"

"…Uh, _ja_ ". Dice con una sonrisa casual y pasó de largo al lado de su profesor. Divisó a Alex, caminó hacia él y sonrió. "Hey".

"Hey", dijo con un asentimiento. "¿Has visto a McCoy de casualidad?"

Angel sonrió y apuntó con su cabeza el aula del profesor Lehnsherr. "Desapareció hacia el baño después que _Herr Lehnsherr_ confiscara su teléfono. Pobre chico, Lehnsherr recién me había despertado de la siesta y entonces atrapó a Hank teniendo sexo telefónico. Lehnsherr es muy estricto con los teléfonos. Y las siestas. Lo cual apesta".

Alex abrió mucho sus ojos, y comenzó a alejarse con Angel del aula, para que él no escuchara lo que Angel le decía a Alex. Pero a lo lejos venía el profesor Xavier, sonriéndole amablemente a todos, como siempre. Era seguido por Raven, quien se reunió con Angel y Alex mientras su hermanastro se reunía con el otro profesor. Alrededor de ellos, el corredor comenzaba a despejarse.

Alex había oído horribles historia de lo que hacía Lehnsherr cuando encontraba a alguien enviando mensajes o pasándose notas, y él necesitaba oír de primera fuente si Hank estaba en el baño hiperventilando de vergüenza ahora mismo. "Dime que no lo hizo leer los mensajes en voz alta".

"No, Lehnsherr leyó _uno_ en voz alta, y entonces se dio cuenta de qué iban" Angel rio disimuladamente. "Luego él miró a Hank… Por medio segundo, como si no creyese que el chico en verdad estaba teniendo _sexo telefónico_. Es decir, tampoco lo creía, pensé que podría ser una broma de mal gusto, pero Hank se puso rojo y empezó a sudar, así que… Hank debe estar haciendo _algo_ en _algún lugar_ u otro".

Raven estaba espantada. "¡Pobre Hank!"

Francamente, a Alex no le importa si Lehnsherr leyó uno de los mensajes – diablos, el tipo probablemente tiene a Xavier doblado sobre su escritorio ahora mismo, así que no importa – pero él sabe que probablemente Hank se está muriendo ahora mismo. "Uh, me tengo que ir".

"Oh" dijo Angel, alzando una ceja. "Hasta luego. Raven ¿Puedo tener un aventón?"

"Sí, claro" respondió Raven, sonriendo cálidamente a Angel.

Alex está momentáneamente curioso sobre _eso_ , pero, bueno, _como sea._ Va hacia el baño más cercano, una sonrisa buscando camino en su rostro. No puede esperar a ver el sonrojo de Hank en persona.

Antes de dirigirse a sus casilleros y comenzar su camino al estacionamiento, Angel le dijo a Raven "¿Sabes qué creo, Raven?"

"¿Qué?"

Angel sonrió y decidió dejarlo salir, solo para ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Raven. "Creo que era Alex con el que Hank hablaba".

Raven dejó caer su libro de Cívica y miró estúpidamente a Angel. "¿Qué?"

"¡Sí! Digo, él vino buscando a Hank, y cuando le dije que habían atrapado a Hank teniendo sexo telefónico, su cara fue – impagable. Entonces se fue por el pasillo y se metió en el baño de hombres. Dos más dos es igual a sexo gay, Raven".

Raven se recuperó de a poco de su shock inicial, se agachó para recoger su libro, y sí, okey, Angel se permitió una rápida mirada a esas largas y pálidas piernas cuando Raven no estaba mirando. "Eso es _imposible._ Alex es un idiota".*

"Pero le _gustan_ los chicos, sé que es así, es bastante honesto con eso casi todo el tiempo. Y todos sabemos que Hank, secretamente, es un fanático del sexo".

Raven meneó su cabeza. "¡Imposible! No hay forma".

Angel guiñó. "Apostemos".

Raven se detuvo, sus ojos azules en contra de los cafés de Angel, y rodó los propios. "Te apuesto tu funeral".

"Probablemente están en el estacionamiento detrás del campo de fútbol. Nadie va ahí en esta época del año".

Raven suspiró. "Ellos _no_ se están besando detrás del campo de fútbol".

Angel sonrió. "Ya veremos".

"Santa _mierda"_

"Te lo dije". Angel ríe mientras intentan asomarse en el auto de Hank desde su posición bajo las gradas. Hank y Alex eran visibles a través de la ventana, y definitivamente se estaban besando. Si Angel tuviese que adivinar, diría que las cosas avanzarían mucho más rápido desde este punto.

Raven mordió su labio. "Esto es raro. No me importa si Hank es gay, incluso si es con _Alex Summers_ , pero es escalofriante estar espiándolo así".

Angel rodó sus ojos. "Bien, vámonos entonces".

"Bien". Raven estuvo de acuerdo, giraron y huyeron de la escena, aunque es improbable que Hank o Alex notaran a dos personas alejándose del auto. Angel pensó en la buena suerte de esos dos, porque, demonios, tienen el potencial para ser realmente tiernos juntos, si Alex dejara de ser un imbécil y Hank aprendiese cómo tener una relación con otro ser humano.

Una vez que llegaron al auto de Raven y se subieron, Angel dijo casualmente "Entonces… Gané la apuesta".

Raven rodó sus ojos otra vez. "Como sea. No puedo creer que acertaras".

Angel solo sonrió. "Tengo mis métodos. De todas formas, nunca acordamos qué ganaría".

Raven se detuvo, pensando, y Angel reposó una mano en la rodilla de Raven, y ella _lo captó_. "¿…Tu casa o la mía?"

"La mía. No quiero que nos atrape tu hermano".

Raven bufó. "Por favor. Él está en una _reunión_ con Erik – Es decir, el Sr. Lehnsherr". Elevó sus cejas para enfatizar la palabra 'reunión', sonriendo cómplice.

Angel rio. "¡Diablos, lo sabía!"

"¿Quién _no_ lo sabe?"

"…Buen punto".

xxx

*En inglés decía: "Alex is such a dick" – "But he _likes_ dick". Traté de ser lo más neutral en español, puesto que no sé cómo se diría en otros países, pero en Chile sería algo así como: "Alex es como el pico", "Pero a él le gusta el pico" así que traté que no se notara mi nacionalidad.

¡Gracias a todos por leer esta traducción! Traduciré todas las historias de X-MEN de esta autora, tiene varias parejas: Alex/Hank, Sean/Moira y Charles/Erik principalmente, y otras más. Si les gustó, díganme en que pareja enfocarme para traducir más rápidamente, por favor. (:

Bless!


End file.
